Gaming to the Rescue
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: All of your favorite Video Game Heroes are working together to defeat their villains from taking over their worlds! I don't own anything.
1. Episode 1: Mario

Episode 1: Mario

Mario: Ya-hoo!

Mario (Japanese: マリオ Hepburn: Mario?) is a fictional character in the Mario video game franchise, created by Nintendo's Japanese video game designer, Shigeru Miyamoto. Serving as the company's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the series, Mario has appeared in over 200 video games since his creation. Depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom, his adventures generally center upon rescuing Princess Peach from the Koopa villain Bowser. His younger brother is Luigi. The Mario franchise is the best-selling video game franchise of all time.[1] Over 210 million units of the overall Mario series of games have been sold.[2] Outside of the Super Mario platform series, other Mario genres include the Mario Kart racing series, sports games such as the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, role-playing games such as Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario, and educational games such as Mario Is Missing! and Mario's Time Machine. The franchise has branched into several mediums, including television shows, film, comics and a line of licensed merchandise. Since 1995, Mario has been voiced by Charles Martinet.[3] Shigeru Miyamoto created Mario while developing Donkey Kong in an attempt to produce a best-selling video game for Nintendo; previous titles like Sheriff had not achieved the same success as titles like Pac-Man. Originally, Miyamoto wanted to create a video game that used the characters Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl.[4] At the time, however, Miyamoto was unable to acquire a license to use the characters (and would not until 1982), so he ended up making Jumpman (later known as Mario), Donkey Kong, and Pauline.[4] In the early stages of Donkey Kong, Mario was unable to jump, and the focus was to escape a maze. However, Miyamoto enabled Mario to jump, saying "If you had a barrel rolling towards you, what would you do?"[5][6] Miyamoto originally named the character "Mr. Video", and he was to be used in every video game Miyamoto developed.[7] According to a widely circulated story, during localization of Donkey Kong for North American audiences, Nintendo of America's warehouse landlord Mario Segale confronted his then-president Minoru Arakawa, demanding back rent. Following a heated argument in which the Nintendo employees eventually convinced Segale he would be paid, they opted to name the character in the game Mario after him.[8][9] Miyamoto commented that if he had named Mario "Mr. Video", Mario likely would have "disappeared off the face of the Earth."[6] By Miyamoto's own account, Mario's profession was chosen to fit with the game design. Since Donkey Kong was set on a construction site, Mario was made into a carpenter. When he appeared again in Mario Bros., it was decided he should be a plumber, since a lot of the game is played in underground settings.[10] Mario's character design, particularly his large nose, draws on western influences; once he became a plumber, Miyamoto decided to "put him in New York" and make him Italian,[10] lightheartedly attributing Mario's nationality to his mustache.[11] Other sources have Mario's profession chosen to be carpenter in an effort to depict the character as an ordinary hard worker, and make it easier for players to identify with him.[12] After a colleague suggested that Mario more closely resembled a plumber, Miyamoto changed Mario's profession accordingly and developed Mario Bros.,[4] featuring the character in the sewers of New York City.[13] Due to the graphical limitations of arcade hardware at the time, Miyamoto clothed the character in red overalls and a blue shirt to contrast against each other and the background. A red cap was added to let Miyamoto avoid drawing the character's hairstyle, forehead, and eyebrows, as well as to circumvent the issue of animating his hair as he jumped.[4][10] To make him appear human onscreen despite his small size, Mario was given distinct features, prominently a large nose and a mustache, which avoided the need to draw a mouth and facial expressions on the small onscreen character.[14] Miyamoto developed Mario with the idea of using him as a "go to" character that could be put into any title as needed, albeit in cameo appearances, as at the time Miyamoto was not expecting Mario to become popular.[7] To this end, he originally called the character "Mr. Video", comparing his intent to have Mario appear in later games to the cameos done by Alfred Hitchcock within Hitchcock's films.[15] Over time, Mario's appearance has become more defined; blue eyes, white gloves, brown shoes, a red "M" in a white circle on the front of his hat and gold buttons on his overalls have been added. The colors of his shirt and overalls were also reversed from a blue shirt with red overalls to a red shirt with blue overalls. Miyamoto attributed this process to the different development teams and artists for each game as well as advances in technology as time has gone on.[12] Nintendo has never revealed Mario's full name, stating only that it was not "Mario Mario" despite the implication of the Mario Bros. series' title, its use in the live-action film adaptation, and information given in the Prima official Guidebook to Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.[16] Mario was originally portrayed as a two-dimensional sprite, but in later games, he is shown as a three-dimensional, polygonal model. He is depicted as a portly plumber who lives in the fictional land of the Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi, his younger, taller brother.[4][50][51] In the television series and film, Mario and Luigi are originally from Brooklyn, New York.[50] Little is known of Mario's childhood, though the infant version of Mario, Baby Mario, first appeared in 1995 in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and has often appeared in Nintendo sports games since that time. Baby Mario has a major role along with Baby Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and appears in Yoshi's Island DS. He (along with the adult Mario) is voiced by Charles Martinet.[52] Mario's occupation is plumbing, though in the original Donkey Kong games he is a carpenter.[53] Mario has had several other occupations: in the Dr. Mario series of puzzle games, which debuted in 1990,[40] Mario is portrayed as a medical physician named "Dr. Mario";[54] in the Game Boy game Mario's Picross, Mario is an archaeologist; and in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, Mario is the president of a profitable toy-making company.[55] Mario is also an athlete in various Mario sports titles including Mario Sports Mix, Mario Strikers Charged, and Mario Golf: World Tour; as well as a kart racer in the Mario Kart series. Mario usually saves Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom and purges antagonists, such as Bowser, from various areas. Mario has gained fame in the Mushroom Kingdom due to his heroic deeds, as shown in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where the brothers are referred to as "superstars".[56] Since his first game, Mario has usually had the role of saving the damsel in distress.[50] Originally, he had to rescue his girlfriend Pauline in Donkey Kong from Donkey Kong.[57] Pauline was soon replaced by a new damsel in distress, Princess Peach, in Super Mario Bros.,[4] but returned in the Game Boy remake of Donkey Kong in 1994, and in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis in 2006, although the character is now described as "Mario's friend".[58] Mario has rescued Princess Peach multiple times since Super Mario Bros.[50] In a role reversal, Peach rescues Mario in Super Princess Peach.[59] Mario rescued Princess Daisy of Sarasaraland in Super Mario Land,[60] but Luigi seems to be more linked to her. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the text explaining Daisy's trophy states that "after her appearance in Mario Golf, gossips portrayed her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach".[61] Luigi is Mario's younger brother.[51] He is a companion in the Mario games,[51] and the character whom the second player controls in two-player sessions of many of the video games,[62] though he occasionally rescues Mario, as seen in Mario is Missing! and Luigi's Mansion.[63] Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins for the Game Boy saw the arrival of Wario, Mario's greedy counterpart, who is often Mario's antagonist or an antihero.[64] Yoshi is a dinosaur whose species is also named Yoshi.[65] They vary in color, but the original Yoshi is green.[65] Yoshi serves as Mario's mount in games such as Super Mario World,[65] and is depicted as a more sentient creature in games like Super Mario Kart and Yoshi's Island.[citation needed] During the development of Donkey Kong, Mario was known as Jumpman.[4] Jumping—both to access places and as an offensive move—is a common gameplay element in Mario games, especially the Super Mario series. By the time Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars was released, jumping became such a signature act of Mario that the player was often tasked with jumping to prove to NPCs that he was Mario. Mario's most commonly portrayed form of attack is jumping to stomp on the heads of enemies, first used in Super Mario Bros. This jump-stomp move may entirely crush smaller enemies on the stage, and usually deals damage to larger ones, sometimes causing secondary effects.[4] This attack often enables Mario to knock the turtle-like Koopa Troopas into or out of their shells, which can be used as weapons.[4] Subsequent games have elaborated on Mario's jumping-related abilities. Super Mario World added the ability to spin-jump, which allows Mario to break blocks beneath him. The Game Boy version of Donkey Kong allowed Mario to jump higher with consecutive jumps, and perform a back-flip. In Super Mario 64, Mario gains new jumping abilities such as these: a sideways somersault; a ground pound, which is a high-impact downward thrusting motion; and the "Wall Jump", which propels him upwards by kicking off walls.[citation needed] Mario uses items, which give him various powers, and differ between the games he is in. The first power-up Mario ever used was the Hammer in Donkey Kong.[57] Super Mario Bros. introduced the basic three power-ups that have become staples for the series, especially the 2D games — the Super Mushroom, which causes Mario to grow larger; the Fire Flower, which allows Mario to throw fireballs; and the Starman, which gives Mario temporary invincibility. These powers have appeared regularly throughout the series.[4] Throughout the series' history, there have been several kinds of Mushroom power-ups, including the 1-Up Mushroom, which gives Mario an extra life; the Poison Mushroom, which causes Mario to either shrink or die;[66] the Mega Mushroom, which causes Mario to grow very large; and the Mini Mushroom, which causes Mario to shrink.[67] A reoccurring power-up throughout the series is an item that gives Mario the ability of flight. The first of this type was introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3: one power-up, which gives Mario a raccoon suit, is called the Super Leaf,[68] while another is called the Tanooki Suit (a transliteration of Tanuki) and grants Mario the ability to fly or turn into a statue.[69] In Super Mario World, an item called the Cape Feather was introduced that gave Mario a cape.[70] In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, a carrot was available that gave Mario rabbit ears that allowed him to fly,[69] and in Super Mario 64, Mario could acquire an item called the Wing Cap, which temporarily gave him the ability of flight.[71] Super Mario Sunshine introduces a pump-water spraying device named "F.L.U.D.D.", which abilities included spraying water and hovering.[72] Super Mario Galaxy introduced new power-ups, including the Bee Mushroom, which turned Mario into a bee and allowed him to fly temporarily; the Boo Mushroom, which turned Mario into a ghost, allowing him to float and pass through walls; the Spring Mushroom, which encased Mario in a spring, allowing him to jump higher; and the Ice Flower, which allowed the player to temporarily walk on water and lava without sinking or taking damage.[73] Super Mario Galaxy 2 introduced even more power ups alongside those introduced in Super Mario Galaxy, including the Cloud Flower which allows Mario to create platforms in midair and Rock Mario, which transforms Mario into a boulder that could be used to break through barriers.[74] New Super Mario Bros. Wii updated the Ice Flower, which then allowed Mario to shoot ice balls that temporally froze enemies; and also introduced the Propeller Mushroom, which allows him to fly; as well as the Penguin Suit, which allows Mario to easily traverse ice and swim through water in addition to shooting ice balls. Super Mario 3D Land introduced the Boomerang Flower, which allows Mario to throw boomerangs at nearby enemies; and the Statue Leaf, which allows Mario to turn to a statue. In New Super Mario Bros. U, a Super Acorn makes its debut. This transforms Mario to his new Flying Squirrel form where he can glide and stick on walls. Super Mario 3D World introduced the Super Bell, which transforms Mario into his Cat form as well as a Double Cherry to make multiple copies of himself.[citation needed]

Flareon: What a beautiful day!

Flareon is a quadruped Pokémon with three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. However, its bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire. Flareon is mostly found in populated areas, and is rarely seen in the wilderness.

Pokedex: Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire.

Mario: Yeah! It's a perfect day for a picnic! C'mon, Luigi!

Luigi: Okay!

Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ Hepburn: Ruīji?) is a fictional character featured in video games and related media released by Nintendo. Created by prominent game designer Shigeru Miyamoto, Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother of Nintendo's mascot Mario, and appears in many games throughout the Mario franchise, frequently as a sidekick to his brother. Luigi first appeared in the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros. as the character controlled by the second player, and retained this role in Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and other titles. The first game where he was available as a primary character was Super Mario Bros. 2. In more recent appearances, Luigi's role became increasingly restricted to spinoffs such as the Mario Party and Mario Kart series, though he has been featured in a starring role on three occasions: first in the 1991 educational game Mario Is Missing!, in Luigi's Mansion for the Nintendo GameCube in 2001, and in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon for the 3DS. In all three of these games, he is called upon to act as the hero because Mario, the usual hero within the franchise, is in need of rescue. Luigi has also appeared in every episode of the three DiC TV series based on the Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Nintendo Entertainment System games. Originally developed as a palette swap of Mario with a green color scheme instead of red, Luigi has since developed a personality and style of his own. As his role in the Mario series progressed, Luigi evolved into a physically distinct character, taller and thinner than his brother. Nintendo has called 2013 "The Year of Luigi" to commemorate the thirtieth anniversary of the character's existence. Correspondingly, games being released in 2013 emphasise Luigi, such as Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Dr. Luigi, and the level pack New Super Luigi U for New Super Mario Bros U. An unlockable Luigi-themed version of Mario Bros. titled Luigi Bros. was also included with Super Mario 3D World. The events leading to Luigi's creation began in 1982, during the development of Donkey Kong, where the Nintendo designer Shigeru Miyamoto had created Mario (then known as "Jumpman") hoping that he would be able to recast the character in a variety of different roles in future games.[1] Miyamoto had been inspired by the game Joust to create a game with a simultaneous two-player mode, which led to his development of the game Mario Bros. in 1983, with Luigi filling the role of Mario's brother as the second playable character.[2] Luigi's name is said to have been inspired by a pizza parlor near Nintendo of America's headquarters in Redmond, Washington, called "Mario & Luigi's".[2] Miyamoto observed that the word ruiji means "similar" in the Japanese language, and that Luigi was designed to have the same size, shape and gameplay of Mario.[3] While Mario was originally portrayed as a carpenter in Donkey Kong, the duo of Mario and Luigi in Mario Bros. were styled as Italian plumbers by Miyamoto, on the suggestion of a colleague.[4] Software constraints of the time—similar to those that gave Mario his distinctive look in Donkey Kong—meant Luigi's first appearance was restricted to a simple palette swap of Mario designed to represent the second player. Graphically and in terms of gameplay, the characters were completely identical, except for their color schemes;[5] the green color scheme adopted for Luigi would remain one of his defining physical characteristics in subsequent releases. After the success of Mario Bros., Luigi was introduced to a wider audience in 1985 with the release of the console game Super Mario Bros. Once again his role was restricted to a palette swap of Mario, functioning as the second-player in a similar fashion to Mario Bros.. The subsequent Japan-only version of Super Mario Bros. 2 in 1986 (later released in the west as Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) marked the beginning of Luigi's development toward becoming a more distinguished character. As with his previous appearances, Luigi remained a palette swap of Mario; however, his movement was no longer identical. Luigi could now jump higher and farther than his brother, at the expense of movement response and precision.[6] While this version of Super Mario Bros. 2 was released in Japan, it was deemed to be too difficult for American audiences at the time.[4] In 1988, consequently, an alternative release was developed to serve as Super Mario Bros. 2 for western players (and later released in Japan as Super Mario USA); this version would play a key role in shaping Luigi's current appearance.[4] The game was a conversion of Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, with the graphics altered to represent characters and scenes from the Mario franchise. In this release, the character of "Mama", who had the highest jump among the original cast, served as the template for Luigi, resulting in his taller, thinner look, combined with his Marioesque outfit and ubiquitous green color scheme. There were earlier appearances of Luigi being taller than Mario: in the 1988 Famicom Disk System game Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally and earlier, in a very rare 1986 anime Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (though in the anime he wore a yellow shirt and the color of his hat and overalls were blue). Official artwork for Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World depicts Luigi with this new look; but Nintendo of Japan would not adapt his artwork differences to his look in-game until the 1992 game Super Mario Kart. Luigi's distinctive appearance from the Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic-inspired version of Super Mario Bros. 2 has been used ever since, even for remakes of games in which he was originally a palette swap. Much like his appearance, Luigi's vocal portrayal has fluctuated over the years. In Mario Kart 64, which voiced many characters for the first time, some characters, including Luigi, had two different voices according to the region of the game: North American and European versions feature a low-pitched voice for Luigi, provided by Charles Martinet, who also voices Mario, Wario, Waluigi, and Toadsworth, whereas the Japanese version uses a high-pitched, falsetto voice, provided by (then French translator at Nintendo) Julien Bardakoff. All versions of Mario Party feature Bardakoff's high-pitched clips from Mario Kart 64. Luigi retained this higher voice in Mario Party 2. In Mario Golf, Mario Tennis, and Mario Party 3, his voice returned to a lower state. Since then, with the exceptions of Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Super Smash Bros. Melee, Luigi has consistently had a medium-pitched voice. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Luigi's voice was the same high voice from the Japanese Mario Kart 64. In Super Smash Bros. Luigi is portrayed as the taller, younger brother of Mario, and he is usually seen dressed in green with overalls.[7] Although Luigi is a plumber,[7] like his brother, other facets of his personality vary from game to game. Luigi always seems nervous and timid but is good-natured and not as quick to anger as his more famous brother. A baby version of the character named Baby Luigi debuted in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, who is held captive by Kamek. He also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time as a playable character along with Baby Mario. He is voiced by Charles Martinet, just like his adult self. While it has not been made official, Daisy may be Luigi's romantic interest. They were a romantic couple in the Super Mario Bros. film[citation needed] and in Mario Kart Wii they are seen in statue dancing together.[citation needed] She was his caddy in NES Open Tournament Golf[8] as Peach was to Mario. Also on Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it says that she is possibly Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach.[9]

Helioptile: Wait up!

Helioptile is a small, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Its body is pale yellow, while its feet and the tip of its tail are black. The top of its head is black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between the eyes. It has two long, black pointed frills with yellow tips hanging from the sides of its head, which can stiffen and unfold. These frills have cells which generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. It has large eyes with blue irises and white pupils. Helioptile can generate its own energy from sunlight, so it can thrive without food; it will still eat if needed. It lives in deserts.

Pokedex: Helioptile, the Generator Pokemon. They make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement.

Mario: We need to go to the castle to meet with Princess Peach and Roselia.

Luigi: Okay!

Flareon: So, let's hurry up! (starts running fast)

Helioptile: Please slow down!

Luigi: Yeah!

Mario: Alright... We'll slow down...

Luigi: Thank you...

Flareon: You're welcome.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Peach: Where are they?

Princess Peach (Japanese: ピーチ姫 Hepburn: Pīchi-hime?) is a character in Nintendo's Mario franchise. Originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Peach is the princess of the fictional Mushroom Kingdom, which is constantly under attack by Bowser. She often plays the damsel in distress role within the series and is the lead female.[2] She is often portrayed as Mario's love interest and has appeared in nearly all the Mario games to date; with the most notable being in Super Princess Peach where she is the main playable character. Princess Peach's initial appearance was drawn by Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto later asked Yōichi Kotabe to redraw Peach with his instructions. He had asked Kotabe to draw her eyes to be "a little cat-like" and that she should look "stubborn, but cute".[3] With Kotabe's influence, Princess Peach changed considerably throughout her gaming system.[3] Peach was not a playable character in New Super Mario Bros. Wii because a satisfying mechanic to use her dress was not found,[4] however, she is the main protagonist in Super Princess Peach and is a playable character in most Mario spin-offs such as Mario Party, Mario Kart and also sports games. Princess Peach has long, blonde hair; sky blue eyes; tall frame; an hourglass figure; and a rosy complexion. She generally wears a pink evening gown. It has frilly trimmings, short puffy sleeves, and a pannier-style overskirt. Her accessories are red high heels, white evening gloves, a sapphire brooch, sapphire earrings, and a gold crown adorned with sapphires and rubies. In sports games, she wears pink athletic clothing, ranging from shorts and a T-shirt to a set of armour to motorcycle leathers. She also wears a different version of her evening gown in Super Mario Sunshine. In Japan, the Princess's name has always been Peach (ピーチ姫 Pīchi-Hime?, Princess Peach). She was originally known as Princess Toadstool in the United States and other Western countries. The English translation of Yoshi's Safari (1993) marked the first usage of the name "Peach" outside of Japan;. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, she went back to being called Princess Toadstool. It was not until the release of Super Mario 64 in 1996 that the name Peach became widely known outside Japan, although both Peach and Toadstool have been used in subsequent games. Peach's personality is generally sweet and well mannered. In most games she is portrayed as selfless, perky and generous. Typically, she does not show an aggressive nature even when she is fighting (this is done by quick slaps, elegant high kicks, thrusts in the air, and other graceful fighting techniques, as seen in the Super Smash Bros. series) or confronting her enemies. This, however, varies slightly from game to game. One of Peach's most common traits during her playable appearances is her ability to temporarily float in the air with her large skirt, and later on, with her umbrella. This was first featured during Peach's first playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2. This ability has also appeared in Super Paper Mario and her playable appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. However, in Super Princess Peach, she shows wild mood swings from Joy, Gloom, Calm, and Anger, each of which give her a special ability. These changes in emotion are most likely attributed to the "strange powers" of Vibe Island mentioned in the game's booklet. In Super Princess Peach, she shows Bowser that she is capable of taking care of herself. Although often kidnapped by him, Peach has been shown to not hold any grudges at Bowser, and she even embraces the thought having him by her and Mario's side when a bigger threat menaces the kingdom. The Paper Mario series reveals that she can sometimes surrender to a more bratty behavior, though this often dissipates as soon as everything gets explained to her. Apart from Mario, who is her main love interest, she has occasionally shown a very friendly behavior towards Luigi. In her first voiced appearance in the Japanese anime Super Mario Brothers: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!, Peach was voiced by pop singer, Mami Yamase. In Super Mario Amada she was voiced by Miyako Endo. On the cartoon segments on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! from DIC Entertainment, Peach was voiced by Jeannie Elias. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and the Super Mario World cartoons, she was voiced by Tracey Moore. In the CD-i game Hotel Mario, she was voiced by Jocelyn Benford. In Super Mario 64, the English version of Mario Kart 64, and Super Mario 64 DS Peach was voiced by Leslie Swan, a localization manager for Nintendo of America. Starting with Mario Golf on the Nintendo 64, Peach has been voiced by Jen Taylor. After Mario Kart DS in 2005, Nintendo used a new voice for Princess Peach. Although Mario Hoops 3-on-3 in 2006 still used Taylor's voice, Super Mario Strikers, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and New Super Mario Bros. have a new Peach voice, Nicole Mills. and the infant form of Princess Peach that appears in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Yoshi's Island DS is also voiced by Mills, although starting with Mario Kart Wii Baby Peach was voiced by Samantha Kelly. However, in Super Paper Mario, Peach is once again voiced by Leslie Swan. Peach has been voiced by Samantha Kelly since Mario Strikers Charged. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Peach is again voiced by Taylor, although much is from sound clips recycled from previous Mario games. Likewise, if a player selects Peach in Brawl using a Wii Remote or classic controller, Peach's taunt from Super Smash Bros. Melee (then voiced by Taylor) will sound over the Wii Remote's speaker if the volume is on. Peach is portrayed as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, where she was born and currently resides. Within the palace are Royal Guards known as mushroom retainers. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and Paper Mario, a cabinet minister or chancellor is part of the Mushroom Kingdom government. Her father, the Mushroom King, though mentioned in the instruction manual to Super Mario Bros.,[5] has never made an appearance in the mainstream games. She also has a grandmother who is a Toad and a grandmother who is a human, implying that she may be half-Toad. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. where she has been kidnapped by the series' main antagonist, Bowser, many times since. (In at least one game, Toadsworth remarks that she is kidnapped, on average, every week.) In Super Mario Bros. 2, she was a playable character. She, along with Mario, Luigi and Toad were called by the inhabitants of Subcon to save their dream land from the evil Wart. Peach's main ability was that she could hover for a limited time after jumping left or right. This skill allows her to easily make jumps over areas larger than other characters could. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser's children capture the seven Toadstool kings. Hearing of this, Princess Peach asked Mario and Luigi to rescue them, sending them items while they were on their quest and providing them with power-ups after completing each level. She is eventually captured herself and later saved by Mario. In Super Mario World, she, Mario and Luigi were having a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser once again kidnapped her. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Peach was one of Mario's party members, along with Mallow, Geno and Bowser. Peach possesses healing/resurrection powers similar to Mallow. In Super Mario 64, Peach invited Mario to her palace for a cake, but before Mario arrived at the palace, Bowser came and took control of the Power Stars. He kidnapped Peach in the fresco over the entrance of the palace. In Paper Mario, Peach invites Mario to her palace, but as soon as he meets with her, Bowser lifts her palace into the sky and throws Mario out a window. She is a playable character in the scenes after Mario has rescued each of the seven Star Spirits. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and an entourage of Toads went to Isle Delfino on Peach's private plane. However, Bowser Jr., in the disguise of Shadow Mario, had filled the island with graffiti. He then kidnapped Peach, claiming her to be his mother. Princess Peach was taken once again in New Super Mario Bros. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Yoshi's Island DS, "Baby Peach" (her infant form) makes appearances. Super Princess Peach marked the second time that Princess Peach was cast as the main heroine in a video game. In a role-reversal, Princess Peach had to save Mario and Luigi from King Bowser. She has a talking parasol named Perry who transformed from a real boy and can be used as her weapon. In Super Paper Mario, Peach is forced by Count Bleck to marry Bowser against her will, in order to unleash the destructive Chaos Heart. She is later rescued by Mario and manages to convince Bowser to join their cause in stopping Bleck. In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach's castle was lifted into space by Bowser, who wanted Peach to rule the universe by his side. She was brought into Outer Space, along with Toads, and Mario had to go through different galaxies to save her. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Peach is kidnapped on the day of her birthday by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. She is later rescued by Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. She is also in Super Mario Galaxy 2 when Bowser kidnaps her and puts her in the center of the universe. Mario and Peach then get the Grand Star, before the Comet Observatory from the first Super Mario Galaxy shows up, and Rosalina is heard thanking Mario for watching over the Luma that he had found. The Luma returns to the Comet Observatory, taking Mario's cap with him, before the Comet Observatory transforms into a comet and leaves. Eventually, Mario and his companions return to the Mushroom Kingdom, where a large cake stands in front of Peach's Castle and Starship Mario sits in the sky above. Princess Peach also has appearances in New Super Mario Bros. 2 as well as New Super Mario Bros. U. She appears in Super Mario 3D World as a playable character who can float temporarily in midair; however she is the second-slowest of the five playable characters, with only Rosalina having a slower running speed. Princess Peach has appeared in nearly all of the Mario spin-off titles. Since the first Mario Party, Peach has appeared in every single installment. In the Mario Kart series (except Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit because she is in the light category), she is in the medium category of characters with the fastest acceleration, the lowest top speed, and the best off-road ability to take the shortcuts on each course. Her special item in Mario Kart: Double Dash! involves two hearts temporarily rotating around her kart, giving her whatever item they collide into. She shares her special with Princess Daisy, her best friend. Mario Kart 8 introduces Pink Gold Peach, a metallic version of Peach similar to Metal Mario. In the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, she is labeled as a "Technique" character and has one of the lightest hits. She is a captain in the games Mario Superstar Baseball, and Mario Super Sluggers and specializes in pitching. She is a playable character in Super Mario Strikers and its sequel, Mario Strikers Charged. Peach is fast, agile, and has good passing skills. Finally, she appears in the first Mario basketball game, Mario Hoops 3-on-3, for the Nintendo DS, and is a technical type (good at taking shots). She appears in the crossover sports game, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, where she is a skill type character. She also appeared in Mario Sports Mix in 2011, where she is a playable character. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Peach first appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the second game of the series. She has the unique ability to float for seconds, much as she can in Super Mario Bros. 2, an advantage which is balanced by the fact that she is one of the lighter fighters and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl her killing ability has been decreased since Super Smash Bros. Melee and making kills in Brawl can prove to be quite difficult. However, Peach's Float is one of the main elements of her game, as it allows her to combo players from above and dodge horizontal attacks. It serves as an amazing horizontal recovery. Her attacks include the Peach Bomber (where she leaps forward, twirls and rams her hip into her opponent which causes an explosion); her forward throw (a massive slap that kills players at higher percentages); her parasol; using Toad as a human shield; using golf clubs, tennis rackets, and frying pans as melee weapons; and pulling turnips from the ground. Her Final Smash in Brawl is unique in that it does not kill opponents outright. Instead, it puts them to sleep and spawns peaches across the battlefield that restore Peach's health. Additionally, in the Subspace Emissary story mode, Princess Peach is a very prominent character, being present throughout most of the storyline. Peach has returned in the fourth Super Smash Bros. game.[6] In the cartoon series by DiC, she is always referred to as Princess Toadstool, since the name Peach had not been used in the western world until Yoshi's Safari in 1993, and she had red hair instead of blonde. (This may have been due to the original NES games from her early appearances depicting her with red hair, due to technical limitations). Unlike in the video games, she is occasionally seen using power-ups such as the Raccoon Leaf. She is voiced by Jeannie Elias in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and Tracey Moore in the two follow up series, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. Peach has made cameo appearances in non-Mario games as well. She is a playable guest character in the GameCube ports of the Electronic Arts games NBA Street V3 and SSX On Tour.[7][8] Peach made a minor appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, in a painting in Hyrule Castle. A Princess Peach kart toy appears and can be driven in the Labrador and Friends version of Nintendogs. Peach made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, appearing in a picture sent to Mr. Write from the goat in the animal village. The photo is of Peach with the name "Christine" written underneath the picture. She appeared at the King Dedede battle arena in Kirby Super Star, as well as in the minigame Megaton Punch. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, she is once again seen at the Dedede arena. Her crown appears in Pikmin 2 as an item to be collected, although it is labeled "Unspeakable Wonder". She does not appear personally in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, but Cranky Kong does make references to her in some of his Monkey Museum ramblings. She will make a cameo in an episode of The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, where she will be voiced by Jessica DiCicco.

Roselia: No idea. But, I'm sure they'll come.

Roselia is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It has three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It has a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. A male will have a shorter skirt than a female. It holds a rose in each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left. However, it is said that it will occasionally have unusually colored flowers. Roselia's aroma brings serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy it is, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. It can lull opponents to sleep using its former signature move, Grass Whistle. It shoots sharp thorns at anything that tries to steal its flowers, and uses different poisons in each hand when it attacks. It lives in grassy areas where it drinks nutrient-rich spring water.

Pokedex: Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison.

Peach: I hope so.

Mario: Princess Peach!

Flareon: Roselia!

Together: Huh?!

Peach: Oh, there you are.

Luigi: Sorry we're late!

Helioptile: We were just taking breaks.

Roselia: Okay.

Peach: Are you ready for the picnic?

Mario: Yes! We have the food and the blanket.

Flareon: Yeah! Let's get going!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bowser: (growls) That Mario! I'm sick of him!

Skarmory: Yeah!

Bowser (known as Koopa (クッパ Kuppa?),[1] in Japan), is a video game character and the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario franchise. In Japan, the character bears the title of Daimaō (大魔王?, lit. "Great Demon King").[2] In the United States, the character was first referred to as "Bowser, King of the Koopa" and "The sorcerer king" in the Super Mario Bros. instruction manual.[3] Bowser is the leader and most powerful of the turtle-like Koopa race, and has been the greedy nemesis of Mario ever since his first appearance, in the game Super Mario Bros. His ultimate goals are to marry Princess Peach, defeat Mario, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Since his debut, he has appeared in almost every Mario franchise game, usually serving as the main antagonist. Bowser has been called "the most successful video game character".[4] Currently, Bowser is voiced by Kenny James. Bowser was the creation of Nintendo designer and producer Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto had first envisioned Bowser as an ox, basing him on the Ox King from the Toei Animation film Alakazam the Great.[5] However, Nintendo designer Takashi Tezuka pointed out that the character looked a lot more like a turtle than an ox. Miyamoto and Tezuka then began to work together to define Bowser's appearance. Since the character was the leader of the turtle-like Koopa Troopas the two began to base his new appearance on them, creating a new illustration. In his final design, Miyamoto commented that he could make Bowser "look cool now".[6] Miyamoto named him 大魔王 クッパ Daimaō Kuppa. Kuppa came from the Japanese name for 국밥, gukbap, a Korean dish. Miyamoto had also considered the names ユッケ Yukke and ビビンバ Bibinba, also Japanese names of Korean dishes (육회 yukhoe and 비빔밥 bibimbap respectively).[7] The Korean name for the character Bowser/Kuppa is not Gukbap, but 쿠파 Kupa, which is essentially a phonetic round-trip translation.[8] The name was anglicized Kuppa rather than Koopa in the Japanese versions up until the release of Super Mario World.[9][10] In the Super Mario Bros. film, Bowser was known as President Koopa also briefly referred to as King Koopa in that adaption, was portrayed by the late Dennis Hopper. In the film, he is almost entirely human in appearance, with blonde hair he gels in the shape of a crown, and he frequently wears a black business suit and tie. However, after being briefly exposed to his own Devo machine by the Mario Bros., he started occasionally possessing some reptilian traits. doing The final climax of the film sees Koopa devolve into an enormous Green Tyrannosaurus Rex to battle the Mario Bros, but is de-evolved into primordial ooze.[11] Bowser is portrayed as the "King of the Koopas", anthropomorphic turtles that inhabit the world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser differs greatly from the rest of the Koopa clan, which consists mainly of bipedal tortoises. His iconic features include a large, spiked turtle shell, horns, razor-sharp fangs, talons on his fingers, three clawed toes, and a shock of red hair. He is physically powerful, nearly indestructible, can breathe fire, and has skills in black magic. He can also jump surprisingly high for his large size, although his speed and agility are most of the time lacking. Bowser's physical size tends to vary from game to game. In most games, he towers over the majority of characters, but there are exceptions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he stands only slightly taller than Mario. Bowser aspires to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and merge it with his own realm. He is infatuated with Princess Peach,[12][13][14] and routinely kidnaps her as part of his plans for domination.[15] Sometimes, he kidnaps Peach simply to lure Mario into a trap, but occasionally he hopes to marry her. The character's role in the franchise varies. He is typically the main antagonist in the main series, but in the RPG series, he sometimes works with the heroes to defeat a greater evil.[16] The RPGs also portray Bowser in a more humorous light as a blustering, buffoonish bully with a hidden softer side. He also cares for his minions. Bowser also has a son, Bowser Jr., who helps his father kidnap Peach. Bowser Jr.'s mother is unknown, as Bowser isn't officially confirmed as having a previous marriage yet. Originally in Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser was stated to be the father of the Koopalings, but after the Koopalings made their reappearances in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, in a recent interview Shigeru Miyamoto admitted that they are not Bowser's children in official canon.[17] Bowser has his own castle in a volcanic world known internationally as Bowser's Castle. In his castle, Bowser can summon his minions in order to take over the kingdom and capture Peach. In addition, the battles against Mario and his friends take place here. In the spin-offs, the castle can also serve as a go-kart course, a tennis court, a baseball stadium and many more. Up until the release of Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser's voice consisted of mostly roars, snarls, and laughs provided mainly by stock sound effects. Then, in Super Mario Sunshine, radio personality and voice actor Scott Burns gave Bowser his first spoken dialogue and continued portraying him for several more years. In Super Mario Galaxy, Kenneth W. James formally succeeded Burns. Between Burns and James, however, Bowser was briefly voiced by Eric Newsome in Super Paper Mario. Bowser's first appearance was in Super Mario Bros. as the main antagonist who kidnaps Princess Peach and as the final boss with several false versions of him appearing as lesser bosses. He reappears in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, in which he uses the same battle tactics as in the previous game. He appears in Super Mario Bros. 3, and along with the Koopalings,[18] he transforms the kings of seven worlds into various different creatures and eventually capturing Princess Peach yet again. Bowser and his seven underlings reappear in Super Mario World, where they conquer Dinosaur Land and kidnap Peach while she and Mario are on vacation on Yoshi's Island. He makes his first 3D appearance in Super Mario 64, where he takes over Peach's castle and steals 120 Power Stars[19] (150 in Super Mario 64 DS), scattering them through various worlds linked using the castle. He returns in Super Mario Sunshine, in which his youngest, but favorite son, Bowser Jr., who is disguised as an evil version of Mario, kidnaps Peach. Bowser himself eventually appears in the final boss battle of the game. In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser is the boss of the first world, which features a battle similar to that of Super Mario Bros. After being defeated, he falls into lava and is reduced to a skeleton called Dry Bowser. He is eventually restored by Bowser Jr. and acts as the final world's boss along with his son. In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser steals the Power Stars from Rosalina's Comet Observatory and kidnaps Peach, taking her to the center of the universe to recreate it, with the intention of taking over the universe. He also appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as the final boss and primary antagonist of the game. After being defeated at the end, he grows to a much greater size, chasing Mario through the castle by breathing fireballs before Mario defeats him again. Bowser appears in the sequel Super Mario Galaxy 2, once again as the main antagonist. Here, however, Bowser has grown to giant size, requiring the player to dodge more powerful attacks such as meteors and bolts of lightning. Bowser also appears in Super Mario 3D Land as the main antagonist once again where he steals Peach and uses the Super Leaf to create tailed minions. Dry Bowser also returns in this game as well. Bowser also appeared in New Super Mario Bros. 2 along with his Koopalings in order to capture Peach once more. Dry Bowser also makes an appearance in this game. Bowser returns as the main antagonist of New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U along with the Koopalings and his son, but this time, they invade Castle Toadstool. Bowser returns once again in Super Mario 3D World as the main antagonist who is fought thrice, including as the final boss in a form known as Meowser, and this time, he will take over the Sprixie Kingdom by kidnapping the seven Sprixies so that he may steal the kingdom's treasures. Bowser appears as a child in various games. Known as Baby Bowser, he antagonizes the Baby Mario brothers and various members of the Yoshi species. He first appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island where Kamek predicts the brothers will become problems in the future, so he attempts to kidnap them. He appears yet again in the sequel Yoshi's Story, stealing the "Super Happy Tree" from a group of Yoshis. He appeared yet again in Yoshi's Island DS as a playable character to recover his castle. Baby Bowser also appeared in Yoshi's New Island as the final boss.

Skarmory is a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends. Its steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely. This process restores the cutting edges. Its feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Its skin and feathers are solid because it lives and is raised in very harsh conditions. Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state.

Pokedex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp.

Magikoopa: Please calm down, your highness.

Magikoopas (referred to as Kameks in Japan and more recent PAL version translations and also referred to as Koopa Wizards in the Super Mario World television series) are bespectacled Koopas that can cast spells. Magikoopas made their debut in Super Mario World. They wear blue robes and hats resembling the garb of a wizard. They are generally considered to be high ranking members of the Koopa Troop, and some act as personal advisors for Bowser. Kamek, the leader of the Magikoopas, appears in several installments of the Yoshi series. He is usually the main villain or assistant to the main villain. Kamek is the only Magikoopa that appears in the Yoshi games. Lone Magikoopas appearing in other games are often said to be Kamek. Occasionally, Kamek is actually intended to be the character in question, but is called plain "Magikoopa" due to the fact that "Kamek" is also the generic name for the species in Japanese. An example of this is Mario Party 9, where Kamek is called by name in the PAL region but is called "Magikoopa" in the North American version. However, this also works in reverse, meaning that Kamek in said PAL versions is a generic Magikoopa, as seen in Super Mario 3D World. Magikoopas have curved, beak-like mouths like average Koopa Troopas, but with more pronounced noses and fangs; in addition, they also have claws. They all wear glasses and wizard robes that cover all their body, leaving sometimes only their feet uncovered. Underneath these robes they wear a black undershirt. Most wear wizard hats (though Kammy Koopa wears a witch's hat). Their clothes can be found in many different colors, such as yellow, white, gray, and green, though the most common is blue. Prior to Super Mario Galaxy, the only parts of a Magikoopa's robe that were colored white were the sleeve rims, with only a few exceptions in the Mario & Luigi series. As of Super Mario Galaxy, all the Magikoopas' hats have been given white rims. Magikoopas can summon broomsticks to fly on, and they all have scepters to cast their spells. Their scepters originally had white shafts with a blue ring and a red ring forming the base of the small green jewel at the end. The current scepter design is of a yellow (supposedly golden) shaft with a larger red jewel set in the end. In Super Mario Galaxy, they can turn into small white energy orbs to travel faster. They will do this periodically during battle, making them harder to hit close-up. Magikoopas may have shells, although since they have never been seen without their robes this is unknown. Kamek, a Magikoopa, in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, says the Mario Bros. are starting to "chap [his] shell" after taking Baby Bowser's treasures (as an expression), so it is assumed Magikoopas have them. Unlike most other Koopas, Magikoopas fight by casting spells, not by walking into the player.

Bowser: We need to stop him and Flareon!

Skarmory: So, we can take over the Mushroom Kingdom!

Bowser: But, how?!

Ganondorf: By joining me...

Bowser: That's a... Hey, wait a minute!

Skarmory: Who says that?!

Ganondorf: Me... You idiots...

Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu?, ), known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. During events of the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is severed into three separate timelines. Thus the Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time has three different future incarnations, each eventually meeting their end at the hands of different Links, leaving uncertain futures for each Ganondorf. In addition to the character from Ocarina of Time and his three parallel future selves, Ganondorf or his monstrous Ganon form appear several more times throughout the series. It is not confirmed which if any of these incarnations are connected to the previous being, and the Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is given a different backstory, leading to the idea that there may be multiple Ganondorfs, much like many other characters in the Legend of Zelda series who have multiple incarnations. Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf's most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. In Ocarina of Time, even after having taken control of Hyrule and possessing the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is still unsatisfied and continues to seek the other pieces of the Triforce. Ganondorf is also a skilled strategist, as he is implied to have manipulated Link and Zelda into opening the Door of Time for him, and he also deliberately allows Link to purify the temples he has captured knowing that this will draw Zelda out into the open. Despite his negative qualities, it has been hinted that the Ganondorf originally seen in Ocarina of Time sought to conquer Hyrule to make life better for his people, the Gerudo, as they lived a life full of suffering due to living in the desert. In Ocarina of Time, when he manages to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule, he never attempts to aid them, suggesting his desire for Hyrule was born out of jealousy rather than a desire to help the Gerudo-but Princess Zelda suggests that the reason he was defeated was due to his inability to properly control the Triforce of Power, implying that he may have been corrupted by its influence. Interestingly, he seems to follow a code of honor; in Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is amused and almost impressed when a young, helpless Link drew his weapons at him. Effortlessly knocking Link away, Ganondorf let the boy live despite his defiance, acknowledging some respect for his courage. When he knocks Link down, he will wait for Link to get up before continuing a fight. In addition, when he realizes that Zelda keeps attacking him with the Light Arrows while he fights Link in The Wind Waker, he swiftly approaches Zelda, and when he could easily cut her down, he instead puts away his sword and backhands her. He also claims at one point that he will not kill Link, and merely seeks to claim the Triforce of Courage from him. Like that of Link, Ganondorf's personality undergoes subtle changes throughout the games. In Ocarina of Time he is wise-cracking and sarcastic, calling Link "kid" even when he reaches adulthood, calling Link's weapons "toys", saying to him "I like you, kid" before blasting him with magic, but is ultimately serious when need be. In The Wind Waker, he seems to have matured a lot more with age. He is portrayed as a tragic villain, being altogether more solemn and less prone to wisecracks. In Twilight Princess he is similar to his persona and his portrayal in The Wind Waker but appears to be more emotionally stable, although his hatred does drive him towards almost insane extremes, and he appears to have some of his usual cockiness from Ocarina of Time. It is also implied that Ganondorf is emotionally unstable near the end of The Wind Waker, as he laughs maniacally when Hyrule is about to be flooded, and knowing that his plans that have taken centuries of trial and error have finally come to a dramatic end, he shows a more tragic side that seems to contrast his attitude in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, making Wind Waker the first game to truly delve deeper in to Ganondorf's personality, which has changed significantly in his old age. Ganondorf is one of the most powerful characters in the series, mostly due to his frequent possession of the Triforce of Power. Even without it, his magical powers are still extremely potent. In Ocarina of Time he possessed some magical abilities before obtaining the Triforce, shown when he blasts Link with dark magic and plagues the Great Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, and Lord Jabu-Jabu with monsters, as well as sealing the Dodongo's Cavern with a boulder. After acquiring the Triforce of Power, he was also able to create countless monsters, break the seal on Kakariko Well releasing Bongo Bongo, resurrect the feared dragon Volvagia, freeze several Zoras in Red Ice, fly, imprison and warp away Princess Zelda, open up a portal to another dimension, and conquer Hyrule. He also has the power to transform into a boar demon known as Ganon as well as create a copy of himself called Phantom Ganon. In addition, he has enough strength to cause an entire portion of his throne room's floor to collapse with a single punch, should it not be connected to the room below. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power. He was also skilled in playing the pipe organ, as evidenced by his playing a song on it to lure Link up to the top of his castle. In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf was shown to be powerful enough to take a blast from Valoo and survive after his full power had returned to him. In addition, even without his full power backing him when it was sealed within the Master Sword, he was still shown as being capable of generating an Endless Night and a barrier around Hyrule Castle. In Twilight Princess, Ganondorf's power is enhanced when he draws strength from the hatred of the banished Twili people. He is also implied to wield the Triforce of Power, and may gain some abilities from his connection to Zant. The powers he displays are never definitively attributed to any one of these sources, though he gains many abilities which have the same visual effect seen when other beings use Twilight-based powers. These include the use of Twilight Portals, turning into Twilight in order to possess another person, and existing as a fiery entity in the shape of his own face. He is also able to survive an attack from Midna while she is using the Fused Shadow, and even destroys part of the powerful artifact afterwards. He is also capable of generating a barrier powerful enough to require the Fused Shadows to fully dissipate (especially evident after Link left Hyrule Castle and a pyramidal barrier was erected), and was also capable of transfiguring various entities, such being especially evident with his turning Midna into an imp-like creature via Zant. In addition, he can also bestow entities with immortality as well as guaranteed revival from death so long as he himself doesn't perish beforehand, as evidenced with Zant. He can create Phantom Riders as well, as evidenced by his fight with Link. He was also capable of destroying one of the Ancient Sages, who were implied to be disembodied spirits, with his bare hands, shortly after surviving his execution and shattering the chains binding him to a pillar. Ganondorf can survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages before the events of Twilight Princess, and his defeat at the end of some games in which he is not actually slain. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. He is also very skilled with swords, as shown in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess strongly imply that his surviving lethal attacks was attributed to the Triforce of Power.

Bowser: Oh... Who are you?!

Ganondorf: I'm Ganondorf, the holder of the Triforce of Power.

Bowser: Okay...?

Skarmory: And do you know us?!

Ganondorf: Yes... You're Bowser, King of the Koopas, and Skarmory, his assistant.

Bowser: Hm... Anyway, why are you in my castle?!

Ganondorf: To help you...

Skarmory: What do mean?!

Ganondorf: You want to defeat Mario, right?

Bowser: Yeah, so?!

Ganondorf: So, if all the villains work together, we'll defeat our arch-enemies once and for all. Got it?

Bowser: Yeah!

Skarmory: We'll help you!

Ganondorf: That's good... Let's start now.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flareon: Huh?!

Mario: Something wrong?!

Flareon: Look at the sky!

Mario: Uh-oh!

Luigi: It's Bowser and Skarmory!

Bowser: (laughs loudly)

Peach: What are you doing here, Bowser and Skarmory?!

Roselia: You shouldn't be here!

Bowser: I'm here to destroy you once and for all!

Skarmory: Cue the portaler!

Everyone: The portaler?!

Bowser: Our new invention!

Skarmory: Watch and see! (portal opens)

Bowser: Bye-bye!

Mario: (screams)

Peach: Mario! Luigi!

Roselia: Luigi! Helioptile!

Peach: That wasn't nice!

Bowser: Now, they won't get in the way! (kidnaps Peach and Roselia)

Peach: (screams)

Roselia: Let us go!

Bowser: Not a chance! (laughs loudly)

Peach: Mario! Luigi!

Roselia: Flareon! Helioptile!

Together: Help!


	2. Episode 2: Link

Gaming to the Rescue

Episode 2: Link

Link: Hm...

Link (pronounced /ˈlɪŋk/ lingk)[12] is the name shared by the main protagonists of the The Legend of Zelda series. There are many incarnations of Link, each possessing the Spirit of the Hero,[13] with some of them being blood related as well.[14] They are chosen by the Goddesses to protect the land from evil whenever deemed necessary.[15][16][17][18][19][20] In the majority of Zelda games, their adventures take place within Hyrule, traveling through the land, collecting important items, and defeating a wide variety of enemies while trying to save both Princess Zelda and her kingdom from the clutches of Ganon, Vaati, or other villains. The first Link was introduced as a young sword-wielding boy, but since The Adventure of Link, the identity, appearance, and role of each incarnation of Link has varied from game to game. Many of the Links are given titles to identify them, such as the Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time and the Hero of Winds in The Wind Waker. In almost all the games (with the exception of The Adventure of Link, Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword), Link starts his journey as a child or young adolescent Hylian and has not yet been depicted as being older than his late teens at any point of the series. Moreover, he is usually portrayed as having been orphaned at an early age: the only game that mentions Link's mother is Ocarina of Time, who died after she escaped to the Kokiri Forest with Link as a baby from a fierce war in Hyrule, leaving him in the care of the Great Deku Tree.[21] In games such as A Link to the Past and The Wind Waker, Link lives with his uncle and grandmother, respectively, but leaves his home in order to fulfill his destiny as the savior of Hyrule or another land. In all games thus far, Link has been descended from the Hylians (though the ambiguous canon Valiant Comics state that the incarnation of Link in the first two games was born in a land west of Hyrule, called Calatia), and due to that, appears as a young man with elf-like pointed ears. In A Link to the Past, Link is said to be the last descendant of the Knights of Hyrule, and as such is destined to rescue Princess Zelda.[22][3] In many games, he has or earns the Triforce mark on the back of his left hand, either to signify possession of the Triforce of Courage or, in some cases, to simply signify his exemplary courage. Because Link bears the Spirit of the Hero,[13] all of Link's incarnations each possess an unbreakable spirit.[23] One feature in Link's personality that is greatly emphasized is his courage. He is often depicted as a humble yet brave and courageous boy who steps up to the task of saving the kingdom of Hyrule (and many others),[16][17] a task to which he seems destined.[13] As such, he is often associated with the Triforce of Courage and the goddess Farore: in Twilight Princess, the Triforce of Courage activated when Link stepped into the Twilight, and it protected him from becoming a lost soul, instead turning him into a wolf. He rarely shows signs of cowardice and is always willing to use his strength and valor to save and help those around him, as seen in The Wind Waker where he asks Tetra and her pirate crew to allow him to go with them on their ship in order to save his sister Aryll.[24] Link does not speak or have any written dialog (other than an instance in Wind Waker within Tower of the Gods where link seems to say "Come on!" to the Servants of the Tower), which has led some people believe him to be mute; his voice actions are limited to shouts and grunts. In addition, Link does not show signs of a strong and deep personality, nor does he present much of his personal motivations. However, the idea that Link is mute is disproved by his ability to interact with other characters in conversation; for example, in Twilight Princess, Jaggle once states that Link's voice carries well,[25] and in The Wind Waker, Link can be heard using short phrases such as "Come on!" at certain points throughout the game. The true reason for this blankness and apparent muteness lies in Link's own essence: He seems to be the personification of the immersion experience, and in that way he is an extension of the player, a "link" between the player and the Zelda universe. Miyamoto and Nintendo designers themselves pointed out several times that the focus of the series lies in the player's personal experiences and in the concept of "the player being the hero," with Link as his/her avatar.[26][27] In that way, he was made blank so the human player can fill him with his/her own characteristics, experiences, motivations, feelings, thoughts and emotions. While he is traditionally known as Link, even his name is chosen by the player.[28] This is in order to allow the player to enter this fantasy world and to have an intimate experience with it, and with those who live in it. So, the intention is for his role in dialog and plot to be filled by the words and thoughts of the player, to some extent. His speech is usually replaced with simple and concise answers that the player can pick. Link also seems to have a particular fondness for sleeping. Most of the games begin with him oversleeping and having to be woken up by some other character. This seems to be done to show that at the beginning of the game he is a regular boy, while by the end he is a true hero. Invariably, Link wears a green tunic and a long, floppy green cap, at least for part of each adventure, although the shades of green vary. He also wears different clothes during parts of some Zelda games, most often color variations on his basic outfit (except for the Magic Armor and Zora Armor in Twilight Princess). Physically, Link usually has light-colored hair ranging from light brown to blonde, large eyes ranging from blue to dark, and a medium build. Furthermore, Link dons special gauntlets or bracelets that help him boost up his strength, such as the Power Bracelet or the Golden Gauntlet. In several games, various female characters often comment on Link's physical attractiveness, calling him "cute" or complimenting his great eyes.[29][30] Link is also depicted as left-handed in almost all games, except for the Wii version of Twilight Princess and in Skyward Sword, which depicts him as right-handed, the same hand most people use to hold the Wii Remote. There is no option for left-handers, but in the GameCube version of Twilight Princess, Link is a traditional left-hander. Arguably, Link is still left-handed in Twilight Princess and it is only that the camera is somehow reversed; this is supported by the fact that the entire Wii version of Twilight Princess is the complete reverse of the GameCube version. Currently, Link's "canonical" appearance in Twilight Princess is still as a left-handed version. However, Skyward Sword depicts Link as right-handed and is the only option available in-game. A peculiarity which Link shares with many video game characters is the uncanny ability to effortlessly carry around many cumbersome items. The concept is known as Hammerspace and allows Link to carry an enormous array of large and heavy items, without the use of a bag of any kind. For example, where does he store the Biggoron's Sword when not in use? And how can wearing the Iron Boots make him any heavier, if he was already carrying them with him? This is addressed in the non-canon cartoon series, The Legend of Zelda, in which in a couple of scenes Link is seen taking items out of a bag, which then "grow" to normal size when taken out so he can use them, and "shrink" when he puts them back into the bag. Link is depicted throughout the series as an impressive swordsman. He usually begins his adventure as an average boy with little to no swordsmanship skills. When trouble arises, however, Link demonstrates a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword and is able to best his enemies easily: in The Wind Waker, Link goes to Orca to learn how to wield a sword in order to help Tetra from the Forest of Fairies.[31] It is further noted by Orca himself that Link's ability to use a sword is firmly present in his veins.[32] As the game progresses, Link becomes known for his swordsmanship as well as his ability to quickly adapt to a wide variety of items and skillfully wield them, such as the Boomerang, the Bow, and the Grappling Hook, among others. In some games, Link can learn advanced sword techniques and complicated move-sets: in The Minish Cap, the Blade Brothers teach the young hero various sword skills by using Tiger Scrolls, and in Twilight Princess, the Hero's Shade shares his knowledge of the sword by teaching Link seven Hidden Skills to help him become more powerful and save Hyrule. Additionally, Link is portrayed as having an excellent physical condition, performing backflips easily as well as being able to best others in sumo-wrestling, as seen in Twilight Princess. However, despite this, Link is usually defenseless without a sword or an item. This is depicted in The Wind Waker, where Link loses his sword after being launched into the Forsaken Fortress and must use his stealth abilities to get it back: if he is spotted by an enemy, he quickly surrenders due to his inability to fight back.[33] Although in some games Link is easily able to pick up large stones or push blocks many times his size, other games require him to use special bracelets or gauntlets to further increase his strength, such as the Power Bracelet or the Titan's Mitt. As seen in The Adventure of Link, A Link to the Past, and Ocarina of Time, Link is capable of using magic spells such as Din's Fire provided that he possesses a Magic Meter, which is usually granted to him by a Great Fairy. Link is also talented in playing a wide variety of instruments. This is first shown in the original The Legend of Zelda, in which the young hero plays the Recorder to open up secret entrances or transport him to various parts in the overworld. Since then, Link has competently played other instruments such as the ocarina, a pan flute, a guitar, the drums, and a harp, all of which play a major role in each of the respective games in which they appear. Not only is Link a proficient instrument player: he is also adept in using a conductor's baton to conduct other players. In the "Iwata Asks" feature for Ocarina of Time 3D, Shigeru Miyamoto stated that in Ocarina of Time Link is 9 as a child and 16 as an adult.[56] This directly conflicted the The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Official Nintendo Player's Guide, which stated that Link was 10 as a child.[57] In the same feature, Miyamoto stated that Link is about 12 in The Legend of Zelda and about 16 in The Adventure of Link.[58] According to Hyrule Historia, Link is 10 in The Legend of Zelda and 16 in The Adventure of Link.[48] According to The Official Nintendo Player's Guide, Link is 16 in The Adventure of Link.[59]. At the start of The Wind Waker, Link is given the Hero's Clothes to wear on his birthday, which are to be worn by the boys of Outset Island upon reaching the same age as the Hero of Time was when he set out on his journey.[60] Taking into account the age of the Hero of Time revealed in the "Iwata Asks" interview, the Hero of Winds would be 9 years old when he set out on his journey; however, the Toon Link trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl,[4] the Nintendo Power guide for The Wind Waker,[61] Zelda Box,[62] and the description for the Toon Link amiibo on the official Nintendo website[63] all state he is 12 years old. The difference in ages can be attributed in-universe to the corruption of information pertaining to the Hero of Time in the hundreds of years that passed between the events of Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker. Shortly after the release of Twilight Princess Aonuma gave an interview to Nintendo Dream, where he stated that Link is 16 years old in the game.[64] According to Hyrule Historia, Link from Skyward Sword is seventeen and a half years old.[65] In the contemporary Hylian language during the events of Skyward Sword, Link's name may be "Madas," with "Master Link" being "Madi Madas." This is evidenced by Fi's in-game speech patterns. Though her audible speech sounds like (and may indeed be mostly) gibberish, she almost always says "Madas" and "Madi Madas" in correlation with Link's name when it appears in the dialogue box. Lines of dialogue follow when she says only these words.

Espeon: Something wrong?

Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Espeon is rare in the wilderness, and is more commonly found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves.

Link: Nothing. Just thinking.

Umbreon: About what?

Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its yellow rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. This Pokémon is rare in the wild, and is more often found in urban areas under the care of people.

Pokedex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon.

Link: About Ganondorf's next move. He's gonna take over Hyrule no matter what.

Gallade: (wearing Galladenite) Don't worry. We always stop him.

Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves. As Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate.

Pokedex: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.

Link: Right. And I'm worried about Zelda's safety.

Espeon: She'll be fine. I'm sure of it.

Umbreon: Yeah!

Link: You're right. There's no need to panic.

Gallade: That's the spirit!

Link: Huh? Look up.

Mario: (screams) Oof!

Espeon: What was that?!

Umbreon: Let's find out!

Link: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mario: (groans)

Flareon: What happened?

Luigi: What is this place?

Helioptile: No idea... It's so strange...

Mario: Yeah... But, the princess!

Flareon: And Roselia!

Together: They're kidnapped!

Luigi: We got to get out of here!

Helioptile: But how?!

Luigi: No clue!

Mario: Calm down!

Flareon: We'll find a way to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and save Princess and Roselia AND defeat Bowser and Skarmory to save the day!

Luigi: How will we do that?

Mario: We'll ask someone for help.

Flareon: That should be easy!

Mario: C'mon.

Luigi: Alright...

Link: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Link: Are you alright?

Mario: We're fine.

Flareon: Yeah! Who are you?!

Link: My name is Link. These are my partners Gallade, Espeon, and Umbreon.

Espeon: Hey!

Mario: Nice to meet you! The names' Mario! And that's my younger brother, Luigi!

Luigi: Hello...

Mario: We're from the Mushroom Kingdom, far away from this place.

Link: Do you mean Hyrule?

Luigi: Yeah... Wait! We're in Hyrule?!

Gallade: Yeah...

Helioptile: Impossible! We need to save Princess Peach and Roselia from Bowser right now!

Link: Calm down... We'll help you get back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario: Thank you, Link!

Flareon: We appreciate your help!

Link: Sure... Follow us.

Luigi: Where?

Gallade: To Hyrule Castle to meet Princess Zelda and Gardevoir.

Mario: Okay!

Flareon: C'mon, Luigi!

Luigi: Alright...

Helioptile: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: (humming ''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' song)

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime?, ) is the name for several female members of Hyrule's Royal Family who play an integral role in the history of Hyrule. Though each is the titular character of the Legend of Zelda series, the actual player character is each era's respective Link. Just as there are multiple Links, there are multiple Zeldas throughout the series. Generally close in age to her respective Link, Zelda is most often portrayed as a child, but has been portrayed as an adult on four occasions: in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent ruler. As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her people. She always wishes to do what is right for her people and is extremely self-sacrificing. Though not always capable of defending herself or her people on her own, Zelda is willing to use any means necessary to aid her allies to achieve those ends, no matter the cost to herself. Zelda is portrayed as a young girl or beautiful young woman, usually with blonde hair. In Twilight Princess, however (and therefore in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, in which her appearance is based off of that of Twilight Princess), she is depicted as a brunette. She also has light brown hair in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (though she is depicted as being blonde in artwork), and auburn hair in The Adventure of Link. She often wears jewelry such as ornate earrings, as well as a royal gown of white, pink, lavender, or another pale color (red in The Adventure of Link), usually bearing the Royal Family's crest. Associated with the Goddess Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment—although this does not always avail her in eschewing capture. Most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Albeit her gamut of abilities has yet to be revealed, Zelda has demonstrated the ability to cast spells, engender or annul barriers and seals, and shoot a bow. In Twilight Princess she wields a sword, though it is unknown if she authentically possesses any fencing skills. Zelda's alter egos withal appear to have specialized abilities of their own. Sheik is Princess Zelda's Sheikah alter ego in Ocarina of Time. Wearing a blue, possibly armored suit with the red Sheikah eye in the center, and with voice muffled and face concealed, the character is essentially unrecognizable and appears relatively masculine. It is possible that Zelda utilizes her magical skills in altering her appearance. Sheik plays a lyre and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, Sheik transforms back into Princess Zelda. Although Sheik is intended to appear masculine, it is unclear whether Princess Zelda physically transforms herself into a male or simply dresses herself to look like one. When Link encounters Princess Ruto in the Water Temple, Ruto explains, "A young man named Sheik rescued me from under the ice". Later, when Link obtains the Water Medallion, Ruto asks, "If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks". Additionally, a Gossip Stone in the Hyrule Castle Grounds says, "They say that contrary to her elegant image, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle is, in fact, a tomboy!" Sheik is a playable character in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Zelda's transformation. In Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sheik will be its own character. In the noncanonical Ocarina of Time manga, author Himekawa Akira depicts Zelda requesting her true identity be sealed. Impa then actually transforms Zelda into a male, adding some controversy as to the exact nature of Zelda's Sheik transformation. Regardless of debate, Nintendo has given their answer in an interview from Polygon published August 5, 2014. The quote from the article: "Nintendo's official line, quoted from Nintendo senior product marketing manager Bill Trinen, is this: 'The definitive answer is that Sheik is a woman — simply Zelda in a different outfit.'" Tetra is Zelda's alter ego from The Wind Waker, an accomplished sailor and pirate captain. Orphaned at a young age, she commands the utmost respect of her pirate crew due to her leadership and her strength through hardship. Tetra can be impatient, mischievous, and rude at times, but possesses a big heart beneath her gruff exterior. Tetra is skilled with a catapult (or so she assures Link), and it is reasonable to assume she knows how to use the bombs she has her pirate crew steal at one point. As a member of the Royal Family, she can use the Pirate's Charm to communicate with its holder and keep an eye on his doings within a certain range. Curiously, she is much more tan as Tetra than when she assumes her Princess Zelda form. At the end of The Wind Waker, she resumes her identity as Tetra and sets sail with Link in search of the land that will become the New Hyrule. This leads into the events of Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks.

Gardevoir: (wearing Gardevoirite) Princess Zelda?

Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open.[1] Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas.

Pokedex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power.

Zelda: Yes, Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: Link has returned.

Zelda: Okay... I'm coming down right now...

Gardevoir: Right...

Zelda: (leaves room)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Link: Zelda?

Gallade: Gardevoir?

Espeon: Are you here?!

Umbreon: (sighs)

Zelda: Link.

Gardevoir: Gallade.

Everyone: Huh?!

Zelda: I'm glad you're here.

Link: I know.

Gardevoir: And who are they?

Mario: I'm Mario!

Luigi: And Luigi!

Zelda: Nice to meet you.

Mario: And you must be Princess Zelda?

Zelda: That's correct.

Luigi: Wow! A Princess from Hyrule!

Helioptile: Cool!

Gardevoir: Thanks...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: Anyway, how did you appear here?

Mario: By a portal created by Bowser and Skarmory!

Flareon: That's the truth!

Gardevoir: I see...

Zelda: I think we know what's going on here.

Mario: You do?!

Gardevoir: Yes. Ganondorf is creating a super-villain team.

Link: Why?

Gardevoir: Because they want revenge on us...

Mario: For saving the day?!

Zelda: Yes...

Luigi: That's not right!

Helioptile: Yeah!

Gardevoir: We know...

Zelda: But, there is a way a stop them.

Mario: How?

Gardevoir: We need to gather all the heroes from each worlds...

Luigi: Gather all of the heroes?

Zelda: Correct... If you do that, we'll be able to defeat the villains.

Mario: Okay!

Flareon: We'll do it!

Together: For the Princess and Roselia!

Luigi: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ganondorf: (laughs evilly)

Zelda: Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Hello, Princess Zelda and Gardevoir. It's been a long time since we met.

Link: What are you doing here?!

Ganondorf: To take over Hyrule, of course.

Gallade: You're not going to take over Hyrule!

Espeon: Right!

Ganondorf: (laughs evilly) How foolish... (opens portal) You'll be gone!

Link: (screams)

Zelda: Link! Gallade! Espeon! Umbreon!

Gardevoir: Come back!

Everyone: (screams)

Luigi and Helioptile: Not again...!


	3. Episode 3: Samus Aran

Episode 3: Samus Aran

Link: Where are we?!

Mario: I think we're in space!

Luigi: Space?!

Helioptile: Impossible!

Link: We need to get out of here!

Umbreon: How?!

Mario: We'll ask for help!

Flareon: Zelda says we need an army of heroes!

Link: Right...

Gallade: But, who lives here?

Samus: Halt!

Everyone: Huh?!

Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran?), also known as Sammy, Newborn, Entrusted One, Hatchling, the Hunter, Protector of the Galaxy[2], Space Cadet and Princess, is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman.[3] Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game's items collected or even both. Samus' personality has never been detailed in-depth within the context of the games, a conscious decision by Nintendo to help the player imagine themselves better as the in-game character, as well as allowing them to imagine Samus' personality and backstory in any way they wish. However, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid: Other M are perhaps the most notable games in the series to give of a glimpse of Samus' personality, as well as other media formats such as comics and manga. Typically, Samus is depicted as a melancholic hero who, despite her great achievements, remains incredibly lonely and brooding, and seeks revenge against the Space Pirates, especially Ridley, who is personally responsible for the death of her parents. Samus is known to have been inspired by Sigourney Weaver's character Ripley from the Alien series. However, unlike Ripley, Samus is never shown to be traumatized by the Metroids she faces on her various missions. She was, however, petrified when she encountered Ridley in the manga, where she is seen to suffer from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. This affliction surfaced again when she discovered Ridley in Metroid: Other M to the point that she could barely communicate; she could not regain her composure until Anthony Higgs was thought to be killed while trying to defend her. This portrayal, as well as other parts of her personality displayed in Other M, were strongly criticised by the general fanbase because they portray her as weaker and more unstable or afraid than previous games, creating a persona that is the polar opposite of the general image most fans have of Samus based on her previous appearances and the brief insights into her thoughts and past. However, by the time of the events of Metroid Fusion, these "weak" characteristics are no longer present, suggesting that she has since overcome the weaknesses she displayed in the previous game, and that they were merely a result of the depression she temporarily sank into after the baby's death and the loss of her childhood home. In licensed Metroid material outside of the games, Samus's personality is largely left up to the writer in question. As a result, her personality has varied considerably between major publications. The 2002 manga depicts her as suffering from childhood trauma and often thinking heavily about her role and the role of the Pirates. In the Captain N: The Game Master comics, Samus is depicted as brash and money-hungry (as just about any bounty hunter would be), though she is willing to compete fairly with Princess Lana for the protagonist Kevin Keene's feelings, suggesting her behavior is something of a "tough-guy" act. In Metroid II, Samus bonds with a Metroid who was born in front of her eyes, and decides to spare it, recalling her three-year-old self during the attack on K-2L. It later sacrifices itself at the end of Super Metroid to save Samus, leaving her heartbroken as shown in Metroid: Other M. Her relationship with the Metroid, called "the Baby" by her, is comparable to Ripley's relationship with a surviving LV-426 colonist named Rebecca "Newt" Jorden. Like the Baby, Newt dies in the sequel, Alien3, and just like Samus, Ripley feels guilty for her death. Samus's lack of defined personality is largely due to the fact that, aside from opening narrations, she has never had a speaking role except in Metroid: Other M. Prior to Metroid: Other M, her voice would be represented by text at the beginning narration, as well as throughout Metroid Fusion. Her character depicted in Metroid Fusion, though mostly well received, did garner some criticism from gamers for its depiction of Samus, who they felt should have been better left to their imagination.[4] While Samus does not have royal heritage in any of the games, she was depicted as the queen of Garbage World in A King of Shreds and Patches in Captain N, and Anthony Higgs gives her the nickname "Princess" in Metroid: Other M (although in concept artwork James Pierce says "Heey, Princess!" likely referring to Samus [2]). Non-canonically, she is also depicted sitting on the throne in the King Conan Diorama in Corruption. This would seem to indicate that she became an empress to the Reptilicus, although this is never depicted ingame. The Fusion manual implies that Samus keeps a journal. Samus' age has also never been revealed, with the Japanese Prime site even stating that her age is unknown. Other M concept art reveals that in her early years of around the time of the K-2L attack, that she is "4-6 years old"[3], contradicting early media saying it happened when she was three, and in her Federation military period, she is "15-17 years old"[4]. Samus Aran is a human. She is 6 feet 3 inches tall and weighs 198 pounds, without her armor. Despite this tremendous weight her body is very slender and narrow. Her hair color is blond, her eye color is blue and she appears to be Caucasian. Samus wears her hair in a high ponytail with a large red hairband, except for two locks on either side of her head, a hairstyle that is distinctive to her. She also has sideswept bangs with one lock hanging over her nose. Samus's appearance has varied between games. In the original Metroid, her hair was brown, though it would turn green once the player acquired the Varia Suit. If Metroid II: Return of Samus was played with a Super Game Boy, Game Boy Player or Game Boy Advance, her hair would be colored red. It wasn't until Super Metroid that she officially became blond, although the comic colored her hair purple. Samus's signature hairstyle debuted in Metroid: Zero Mission, and has been present in every Metroid game released since. The only exception is Metroid Prime Hunters which, though it retained Samus's ponytail, was missing the two locks of hair on each side of her head. Previously, Samus had been depicted with a ponytail in Metroid Prime and (briefly) at the end of Metroid II and Super Metroid. Samus's face structure has also varied between games. Metroid II, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion gave her a wider face and larger eyes than later incarnations. In Metroid Prime, her jaw was squarer, her eyes were more deep-set, and her lips were more defined. Zero Mission gave her higher cheekbones and a thinner face than previous installments, and that template has been the basis for every game since. Echoes's incarnation is possibly the most critically panned appearance of Samus, due to the in-game model suffering from the uncanny valley. Prime Hunters, on the other hand, is currently the most positively received incarnation of Samus. This game gave Samus a face that appeared to be a fusion of Zero Mission's and Prime's depiction. Samus retained the deep-set eyes, traditional ponytail, and fuller face from Prime, but also had Zero Mission's higher cheekbones. Corruption's is closer to that is Zero Mission, with a thinner, more anime-styled face. A common misconception is that this is the same game-model used for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, the two games were developed separately and the Brawl model of Samus shows many notable differences from Corruption's model. Samus's appearance in Brawl appears to be a Zero Mission incarnation. On the other hand, Metroid: Other M is perhaps the largest change Samus has ever had to her appearance since Zero Mission, as she is depicted for the first time with short hair and green eyes. While her adult appearance still gives her a ponytail, the two locks on either side of her head have been heavily reduced in size, her bangs have been altered and her ponytail has been moved to the nape of the neck. She also has the beauty mark that Yoshio Sakamoto alluded to in the Super Metroid developer interview, under the left side of her lip. Before the credits, Samus is briefly depicted with her hair down, the first instance of this in 3-D. With her hair down, she has locks of hair hanging over her shoulders. After Anthony steps in, the lock over her right shoulder is no longer there. She then ties her hair back into her ponytail, mirroring the scenes in Metroid II and Super Metroid where she unties the ponytail. A development screenshot pictured her young appearance with black hair. Samus Aran's infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Her training began at the age of 3 and continued up until she was 14 years old. As a result of the Chozo's influence, Samus is capable of running and jumping heights far past normal human ability, as well as surviving falls that would otherwise kill an ordinary human. Samus is also more adaptive to foreign alien environments that humans cannot survive in, such as the majority of Zebes and Elysia. While Samus does not exhibit any powers that humans do not naturally have (except for the aforementioned capability of surviving in alien environments), all of the normal human limits have been exceeded to the max. Samus also demonstrates good sharpshooting skills. She is an excellent marksman, with incredible aim, and is tremendously deadly in combat. She exhibits prodigious puzzle-solving and hacking skills. She also possesses a lithe figure that allows her to crawl through tunnels and gaps that would normally require usage of the Morph Ball. All of these are, of course, augmented further by her Power Suit. If need be, Samus will engage in physical combat, often using kicks and wrestling tactics to weaken her foe for a point-blank shot. The extent of Samus' training after she joined the Federation Police is currently unknown, but it is clear that the Federation has made one major augmentation to her abilities: her infusion with Metroid DNA. This infusion was done in a last-ditch attempt to save her life after she was infected with the X Parasite, and thus it was not completely known at the time what the side effects would be. As a result of the infusion, Samus gained immunity to X Parasites, but also inherited the Metroid's crippling weakness to cold, though this disability is canceled out with a later Varia Suit upgrade. She does not seem to have inherited their ability to float, and still relies on the Space Jump to do so. It is currently unknown whether Samus has inherited the Metroid's signature ability to leech life energy from other lifeforms, aside from the well-documented X Parasites, though this is likely to be resolved in any sequels taking place after Metroid Fusion. Samus' most notable piece of equipment is, of course, her Power Suit, which has become virtually synonymous with her own identity. This suit was given to her when she first began living with the Chozo, and was built to be fused with her mind, body, and soul. The original Power Suit was destroyed when Samus crash-landed on Zebes after an ambush by Space Pirates, but her duel with the Ruins Test gave her a new, upgraded suit, which is able to absorb dozens of upgrades of alien origin. The Power Suit's main purpose is to protect her from adverse environments and enemy fire. The suit itself can be upgraded to dozens of other forms, each with its own different advantages. While some suits are stronger than others and have different abilities, they all maintain the same basic shape and usage. Beneath the Power Suit, Samus wears a skin-tight body suit known as the Zero Suit. Because of its negligible weight, this suit allows Samus to perform at top physical performance level, and gives some, albeit weak, protection from enemy fire. She also owns a pistol known as the Paralyzer, which auto-charges to fire stunning shots, though unfortunately, it has no lethal capacity. For transportation, Samus uses her Gunship, which usually resembles her helmet. Samus has been seen in five gunships of unique design. Her first ship design was used and destroyed on her initial Zero Mission, while the second was used in her mission to Tallon IV and the mission to the terra galaxy. She has also she has had two ships made especially for her in Aliehs III ship yard, her custom Chozo-Federation infused upgradeable ship used in the invasion from Phaaze, and her "iconic" ship. This gunship model was first seen flown on the mission to Aether and stays with Samus until its destruction in SR388 asteroid field. After its destruction, Samus is assigned a new ship from the Federation with an onboard AI to investigate the BSL. It is currently unknown if/how her first two ships and the "iconic" ship are related, although information on the Metroid Prime website indicates that her ship in that game was the same one as her Zero Mission model, perhaps repaired after its initial crash (no longer with wings).

Samus: Who are you?!

Mario: The names' Mario!

Flareon: And Flareon!

Link: Link...

Gallade: Gallade...

Espeon: Espeon!

Umbreon: Umbreon!

Luigi: I'm Luigi!

Helioptile: And Helioptile!

Samus: Are you enemies?!

Mario: Never!

Samus: Hm... You're good... Sorry about that...

Mario: That's okay, mr.!

Flareon: Yeah!

Samus: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Link: What's your name?

Samus: My name is Samus Aran.

Gallade: Samus?

Samus: Right...

Mario: What a pretty name, Mr. Samus!

Samus: Thanks...

Luigi: Anyway, where are we?!

Samus: You're in an abandoned ship.

Helioptile: Abandoned ship?!

Luigi: It looks creepy...!

Samus: You see, this was abandoned years ago and I was researching it with my partner, Elgyem.

Mario: Who?

Elgyem: Me!

Elgyem is a light blue extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head with depressions on either side. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head are shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has short, stubby legs and a small tail. Elgyem controls incredible psychic power, which it uses to squeeze its opponent's brains, causing them headaches. Overall, Elgyem has quite the welcoming and informative behavior. It is willing to help in stressful and otherwise difficult situations. However, Elgyem can become fully involved in something it feels to be important and protect that with its life.

Pokedex: Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Nobody had ever seen an Elgyem before it made its sudden appearance in the desert.

Mario: Woah!

Luigi: An Elgyem.

Samus: Don't worry. He's harmless

Luigi: That's good...

Samus: Anyway, I think we're done here.

Elgyem: Back to the ship?

Samus: Yes. Follow us.

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scientist: Samus. I'm glad to see you.

Samus: Of course. (takes off armor)

Everyone: Wha?! You're a girl?!

Zero Suit Samus is a playable character that appears in Super Smash Bros. 4. She was confirmed in the Super Smash Bros. Direct on April 8, the same day Metroid: Zero Mission was released in Europe in 2004. Unlike in Brawl, she is a completely separate character from Samus, and is no longer able to transform into the other under any circumstance (and vice versa). Her aesthetic design, like her armored form, is mainly based on her appearance in Metroid: Other M, though she still retains her blue eyes and hair style from Zero Mission. Additionally, she is now also equipped with jet boots and some metal bracelets have been added to her model. She has a set of alternate costumes based on her appearances in the endings of Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid Fusion. Despite being a high tier character in Brawl; Zero Suit appears to have been buffed overall in her transititon from Brawl to Smash 4.

Samus: Yes. Born female.

Mario: I'm deeply sorry about calling you a boy.

Samus: That's alright. Everyone will mistake me as a boy, all the time.

Elgyem: Yeah!

Link: Well, we need to ask you something...

Samus: What is it?

Mario: We need your help!

Elgyem: With what?

Flareon: To defeat our enemies!

Luigi: We need to work together so we can save our worlds!

Helioptile: Including yours!

Gallade: Please?

Samus: Hm... Alright, we'll help you with that.

Espeon: Alright!

Umbreon: She's gonna help us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scientist: Now, this device will allow you to travel through worlds. Could you guess?

Mario: A portal, right?!

Scientist: Yes! I've been working on it for years! But, I haven't tested it out yet.

Samus: So, you want us to test it for you?

Scientist: Yes!

Elgyem: Alright!

Samus: We'll do it.

Scientist: Thanks...

Flareon: No problem!

Helioptile: Right.

Scientist: Okay. Let's start. (starts machine)

Samus: It works!

Scientist: Perfect!

Mario: Let's save our worlds!

Everyone: Okay! (runs into portal)

Scientist: Good luck!


End file.
